Villains' Absolution
Villains' Absolution is the trope describing that some villains give up their evil ways to become good. Examples Cartoons, Manga and Anime *Sunset Shimmer: After Twilight Sparkle and her human world friends used the elements in them to defeat Sunset Shimmer, changed back from a demon into normal, she immediantly shed tears and apologizes for her actions. *Chirn: As soon Chirin invaded his childhood farm, he saw a lamb that was like him when he was young and his mother saving him. He then had some second thoughts, but the wolf did had the same beliefs, so Chirin stopped him, saving the sheep for he remembered he's the wolf who killed his mother. *Terra: After the Teen Titans return, Slade abused her and therefore went against him. *Dark Heart: When Dark Heart was attacking the Care Bears, he hit Christy as well, and he started to feel remorse since she save him from drowning. *The Grinch: His in ''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'''' is no doubt one of the most famous absolution in history. After the Whos in Who-Ville sang without the presents, he began to realize that Christmas isn't about presents. **And in [[Wikipedia:The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat|''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat]], the Cat in the Hat along with the other troubled people reminds the Grinch about his mother, and then starts feeling remorseful. *Prince Zuko: After some time in the fire palace, Zuko realizes that he should join the Avatar. *Mai and Ty Lee: Mai went against Azula for the love of Zuko and Ty Lee went against Azula for Mai. *Nightmare Moon: Twilight Sparkle and her friends used the Elements of Harmony to transform Nightmare Moon back into Princess Luna *Discord: Because Fluttershy called Discord her friend for making her house lively, Discord felt good. But then started to abuse it for his advantage, but then Fluttershy started to snap, but Discord didn't care for he's the spirit of chaos. But then he realizes that he'll lose the only friend he ever made, so he made everything back to normal. *Starlight Glimmer: Twilight Sparkle brought Starlight Glimmer into the terrible future after another failed attempt to restore the past, but Starlight was persuasive for cutie marks costed Starlight her only friendship. So Twilight offered Starlight her friendship. *Jinx: Kid Flash charmed her saying, she does not have to be the bad guy. *Kraehe: Kraehe took a glimpse of her past and discovers who she really is: not the daughter of the Raven, but an ordinary girl. With that she lost her Kraehe side and permanently stayed as Rue for good. *Lord Business: Finn tells Business that people's creativeness are wonderful, he's one of the greatest people who ever lived and he does not have to be the bad guy.}} *Iago: In ''The Return of Jafar'', Iago got fed up with Jafar's abuse and joins the good guys for his own gain, and eventually stars to actually warm up to them, and eventuaully redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, destroying him forever. *Carface: In An All Dogs Christmas Carol, after the visits of Charlie, Itchy and Sasha, Carface sees the errors of his ways and decides to stop Belladonna *Scalawag and Igor: After Pinocchio saves Scalawag and Igor from the Pike, they start to have second thoughts about selling him to Puppetino and the Emperor of the Night. Live-Action Movies *Darth Vader: His' no doubt one of the most famous absolutions in history. When his son, Luke Skywalker was being tortured by Emperor Palpatine, Darth Vader sacrificed himself to save Luke by throwing Palpatine into the pit. As he was dying, Vader asked Luke to remove his mask so he can see his face for the first and the last time. Literature *Ebenezer Scrooge: His' no doubt one of the most famous absolutions in history. After the visits from the first two spirits and seen what the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come shown what will his future be like, Scrooge apologizes for all the wrong he did and he will change and honor Christmas in his heart for the rest of his life. *The Once-Ler: The Once-Ler realizes the errors of his ways (a little too late) when he chops down the last Traffula Tree of them all Quotes Gallery Part 1 SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|'Sunset Shimmers reformation. Tumblr inline mv5vwa0Zyu1rcm3zi.png|'Chirin's reformation. Terra fights destiny.jpeg|Terra's reformation. Darkheart.jpg|Dark Heart's change of heart. The Grinch Reformation.jpg|The Grinch's heart growing up to 3 sizes. The grinch remebers his mother.jpg|The Grinch's reformation. Zuko tries to explain himself.png|Prince Zuko's reformation. Mai and Ty Lee arrested.png|Mai and Ty Lee's reformation. Princess Luna in the ashes S01E02.png|Nightmare Moon' changed back into 'Princess Luna. Discord tearing up 5C-well played, Fluttershy5C- S03E10.png|Discord's reformation. Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer's reformation. Unmasked1.jpg|Darth Vader's reformation. The Last of the Spirits-John Leech, 1843.jpg|Ebenezer Scrooge's reformation. 196.jpg|Jinx's reformation. tumblr_mjiw5lspRw1qjjmdno2_1280.png|Kraehe' transforming into Rue for good. Part 2 Lordbusinessconvincing.jpg|'Lord Business' getting convinced by Finn to stop. Oncler.jpg|'The Once-Ler's reformation. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Iago' to the rescue 58733899.png|'Carface' declaring that he is going to stop 'Belladonna. S2e18_let's_do_this.png|Lil' Gideon''' joining the good side. Category:Absolution Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains